


The Truth Is

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Thor, the God of Thunder, fought the Destroyer in New Mexico  several new agents were sent to therapy. One such Agent was a young man named Dudley Dursley."If nearly dying isn't the reason  you're here, then what is?" Dr. Roberts asked."It's a long story,""The agency pays me by the hour,"Dudley smirked.





	1. Prologue

"If nearly dying isn't the reason you're here, then what is?" Dr. Roberts asked. The therapist's office was spacious  with large windows and natural light. 

"It's a long story," Dudley  sighed. He'd  been  coming  to these required meetings once a week, for a month. All new agents were required to see a therapist after their first 'supernatural' near death experience. Most choose  to see the agency's therapists for most near death experiences or supernatural  occurances. Dudley knew enough about the supernatural to handle Gods and Aliens raining from the sky. No, he was here for a different reason.

"The agency pays me by the hour," Dr. Roberts  said. The older man's humorous  tone made Dudley smile.

"My problems start with my Parents  and how they raised my cousin,"

"Cousin?"

"Harry Potter, King of Camelot,"

Dr. Roberts fainted and Dudley smirked. He knew full well what S.H.I.E.L.D thought of Harry. Number 1 Most Wanted Criminal was one of Harry's most common  titles.


	2. Chapter 2

"I grew up with...I suppose  you would call it a superiority complex. My cousin grew up with the opposite. My parents encouraged this behavior until it got them killed in early 2001," Dudley said. 

Dr. Roberts was still terrified, but hiding it well. A twitch of his fingers at each mention of Harry, eyes darting to the door in hopes of escape, and the good Dr.'s tense grip on the pen were the obvious tells.

"I grew up hating Harry, he was a Freak and a delinquent  and a troublemaker and the cause of every bad thing in the universe,"

"Your parents taught you that?"

"Yeah, and for the longest time I believed them. Sure he was a criminal, at six he was stealing money from my Mum's  purse and at seven he was working at the local casino,"

"So he was involved with the Cavinella  Famiglia?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah...as a freelance Theif. He was working with several different groups back then,"

"Was he involved with the Mannor House Fires in 1998? The deaths of Lord and Lady Lestrange or Lord Nott? What about-"

"I thought this appointment was about me?"

"Ah...it is, right. My apologies Mr. Dursley. Please continue,"

"So, while my cousin was a child criminal, he was only such because he was being  treated like a lesser being. My parents weren't feeding him, so he had to find ways of feeding himself. It just gave my parents  more reason to hate him," Dudley watched as the good doctor suppressed more questions. It was kinda funny actually... "but that also encouraged my sense of superiority,"

"I see," Dr. Roberts said. "And do you still consider yourself superior?"

"Not really. No, see when I was about 16 I was almost killed by a terrorist plant in Camelot's  Ministry, whoever it was had been attempting  to kill my cousin and it was my cousin  who saved my life,"

"That must have been quite  the  experience,"

"It was, Doctor, but that still isn't  exactly  what I wanted to talk  about,"

"Alright then, what is?"

"I want my cousin  to join the Avengers Initiative but don't  have the clearance level  to know about it or make recommendations,"

"And how is visiting me going to help you?"

"Because you're going to prove I'm not crazy or attempting treason while I prove my cousin is a Hero,"

"I-I see," Dr. Roberts said. "You admit your cousin is a criminal, has committed acts of mass destruction and was involved in the murder of several people, and is the leader of a terrorist group with unknown motives,"

"As far as S.H.I.E.L.D is aware, yes,"

"But you want him to be seen as a Hero?"

"That is correct Doctor,"

"I need some whiskey,"

 

 


End file.
